A New Threat
by Axl.EXE
Summary: Summer vacation has finally come, A corrupted virus control navi Naraku is trying to bring himself to the human world using the Shikon data shards, Lan & Megaman with new allies must stop him InuYasha


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or MMBN

Yeah that's it…do you guys have a problem with it…well I can't torture someone like my other story…don't make me do it…you guys are forcing my hand…THAT'S IT!

NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU, NYU!

EAT THAT! (Huff…puff) the most annoying sound ever!

Enjoy the story…

Chapter 1: Meet Kagome and Inuyasha.EXE

Its June 15, 20xx, and just five minutes until the end of the school year, in classroom 6-A Ms. Mari is giving her farewell speech, too bad no-one is paying attention, for the students are paying attention to the clock in the side of the room, this was tradition for ACDC school, but it seemed like forever for the clock to turn at least one minute.

'Why won't it move!' Lan Hikari thought his eye twitching, 'just one more minute…'

"And now…" Ms. Mari said, "I wish you all a happy summer vacation." After saying that last bit of her speech, a stampede of students ran out of the school.

The stampede of students died down after a while, and Lan, Maylu, Dex, and Yai left the school after wards and are hanging out at the park to discuss their vacation plans

"This is great!" Lan called taking a seat on the slide, "Summer vacation, you know what that means!"

"Studying most of the time for the next school year?" Megaman suggested

"Uh…No."

"But Lan, you almost failed school this year." Maylu said

"Maylu's right, studying is best for you." Roll said agreeing with Maylu's comment

"I got by with a C didn't I!" Lan replied, pointing to Dex after saying that, "A lot better that him anyway!"

"Hey!" Dex yelled frustrated at Lan's remark

"Don't get mad Dex" Gutsman said, "Gutsman think you smart."

"Thanks Guts."

"Wow…even when Dex fails Gutsman is always by his side." Yai said

"Knock it off! 'Sides I only got a D+"

"Same difference…so what are you guys going to do, this summer?" Lan asked

Everyone tensed after hearing Lan's question, Lan noticed them acting strangely and asked, "What's wrong guys?"

"Nothing." They all replied

"Hey, isn't you're dad coming back Lan?" Maylu asked

"Yeah, his week long business meeting in Sharo is ending tomorrow." Lan said getting up from his seat, "Well I have to go, I have a long day of sleeping, eating, and surfing the net planned, see ya!"

Right when he left, everyone let out a big sigh as if Lan's last question could've killed them.

Back in the Hikari home Lan did what he planned, he ate dinner, which was uneventful, surfed the net, also uneventful, watching TV nothing but boring shows, around 9:00 PM Lan is preparing to sleep the rest of the day away…

"Ok, maybe sleeping will provide more excitement for me…" Lan said

"You have a small attention span do you?" Megaman asked

"You're my brother you should know."

"You have a point there…"

"Besides, you need to recharge Megaman." Lan says placing the P.E.T on the recharge base, "Night Megaman"

Lan turned off the lights got into bed an began to sleep…It was about a hour before something happened, a strange dream of him in his crossfusion form and, a silver haired red kimono-wearing navi in a stand-off against something hidden in a dark purple haze in nothing more than 5 seconds, a sharp tentacle like weapon came out of the haze, Crossfusion Megaman (Lan & Mega) tried to dodge it but he couldn't move the tentacle spear still coming at him, when it about to hit him Lan woke up in a cold sweat screaming as if in pain, the screaming alarmed Megaman

"Lan what's going on?" he asked worriedly

"S-some kind of weird nightmare." Lan answered

"Maybe you shouldn't eat mom's curry-stuffed peppers before bed."

"Yeah, I guess, all right I'll make a pact, never to eat spicy foods before bed!"

"Good idea, night Lan."

"Yeah, night Megaman."

Lan fell back to sleep after that small conversation, still worried about the dream he just had, as if it had a meaning.

The next day was normal, and Lan lost all memory of the nightmare he had the night before, he spent most of his day eating and deleting viruses on his PC,

"Ready, Megaman?" Lan said holding 3 battle chips, "Prepare for the Program Advance!"

In the cyber world Megaman is in the middle of a stand-off against some swordy viruses,

"I'm ready!" Megaman replied, "let's hope this works!"

"Then let's get to it, Gunsol3 battle chips in, download!"

When Lan downloaded the chips Megaman's hands transformed into digital copies of the Gun del sol.

The swordies now know what's going on and try to charge at Megaman,

"Lan, anytime now!"

"Django SP battle chip in download!" Lan called inserting the last chip in the combo

Then Megaman's armor changed to a bright yellow then the energy changed into a yellow energy orb which he slammed into the digital ground that morphed into a solar generator that fired a huge light beam at the swordies deleting them.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Lan yelled, "I was right!"

"Right at what?" Megaman asked

"The Program Advance combo."

"Whatever, can I go back now?"

Megaman went back into the P.E.T, and Lan left his room to get some lunch,

"I'm thinking I need better chips in my folder…" Lan said before taking a bite of his sandwich

"Why?"

"Well, I keep getting different chips than the ones I need."

"Then go to Higsby's after lunch, and order some new ones."

"Right, good idea Megaman."

After lunch Lan started the walk to Higsby's chip shop, but Lan had a question,

"Hey, Megaman." Lan asked, "I haven't heard from anyone lately did you get anything?"

"Uhhhh…no…"

"You're lying aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Open my E-mail, Megaman."

"No, I don't think you should do that…"

"Do it."

Megaman followed his order and opened the E-mail file, revealing an unopened E-mail from Maylu, Dex, and Yai, Lan opened it and read the E-mail,

"…"

"Lan, are you ok?" Megaman asked

"THOSE TRAITORS!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"WHY DID THEY…"

A scream in the distance interrupted Lan's ranting,

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

The scream triggered Lan's heroic nature and he rushed to the source of the scream, near the bus stop, when Lan reached the bus stop, a raven-haired girl in a high-school uniform, holding, a bright red P.E.T.

"What's the problem here?" Lan asked

"My navi, he's surrounded by viruses and needs help." The girl replied

"It must be a normal civilian navi." Megaman said

"Get in there and help that navi." Lan ordered Jacking in Megaman to the bus stop computer…

It was just as the girl said; the area is filled of viruses all near one spot

"This could take a while…" Megaman said, "Lan I could use some help getting through these guys."

"No problem, variable sword battle chip in, download."

After collecting the data of the variable sword chip Megaman started slashing away at the viruses, which didn't seem to care about their comrades, and when the last virus in Megaman's way fell, a silver-haired red-kimono wearing navi was straight in front of him

"Hey!" Megaman called out, "are you ok?"

The navi didn't notice Megaman, and then the navi lunged to a nearby Mettaur virus yelling out "Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!" slashing the virus with his claw-like hands.

This caused the viruses to all attack the navi at once,

Quickly Megaman switched his hand to the Megabuster and started to shoot at the viruses deleting one of them with each shot

'There's too many,' Lan thought 'that navi is in danger taking on that many viruses at once.'

"Lan," Megaman called, "We should use a Program Advance now."

"Can't, we could risk hurting that navi."

"Well I can't delete them all with the buster, even when it's charged."

When the viruses got in striking range with their target as they were about to attack, "Blades of blood!" the navi called out grabbing his side and swinging his arm that released blood red energy bursts on all of the viruses, deleting them all.

"Whoa…" Lan said, "How did he do that?"

"Kagome, you shouldn't have brought those two" the navi said, "I'm not that pathetic."

"I thought you might've needed backup." The girl said

"Uh…who are you guys?" Lan asked stopping the argument

"Oh, sorry, my name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome answered, then bringing the red P.E.T to eye level with Lan, "and this is Inuyasha."

"Yo." Inuyasha greeted

"What's up with him, he has dog ears…" Lan remarked, "must be some kind of system bug."

"Shut up, kid!" Inuyasha yelled, "don't make fun of me!"

"He's right Lan," Megaman said back inside of his P.E.T, " we did fight navis weirder than him."

"You have a point, Megaman."

'Who are these guys…' Kagome thought, 'they don't seem impressive…'

"My name is Lan Hikari." Lan said also taking his P.E.T and showing Kagome, "and he is Megaman

"Glad to meet you Lan and Megaman." Kagome said

"Feh…" Inuyasha grunted, "Whatever."  
"Inuyasha, be polite… or else…"

"Or else, what?" Inuyasha challenged

"SIT!"

'Sit?' Lan thought, 'what is that word going to d-'

Lan's train of thought was interrupted from the sound of a crash and Inuyasha screaming in pain

"Whoa!" Lan yelled

"What was that?" Megaman asked

"Remember when you asked about his dog-ears?" Kagome asked, "_That's_ one of system bugs."

"Oh…" both Lan and Megaman replied

"Kagome, I think-ow we should leave now…" Inuyasha suggested still on the digital floor of Kagome's P.E.T, "I-ow have an E-mail from your mom and she wants you back home-ow."

"Right, Bye Lan." Kagome said turning around

"See ya, Kagome." Lan replied

About this time the bus assigned to the stop they were at came by and Kagome boarded it,

"I have a feeling I've seen them before" Lan said

"You do?" Megaman asked, "When?"

"I don't know, but we should go back home also, Mom might be worried about us."

There you go Chapter one of my story, I hope you all enjoyed it

Read and Review please, I need some of you guy's opinions here

See Ya!


End file.
